


雨后清晨告别最浪漫

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	雨后清晨告别最浪漫

没有任何一场告别是浪漫的。

 

 

巴库的空气都是苦的，我情愿我没有出现。

前几年是我把他的希望碾碎在绿茵场上。他求我操他，好寻个借口在我怀里哭得上气不接下气。我惊慌失措，我的任何安慰似乎都带着赢家的不痛不痒。小男孩的眼泪像是溅开的滚油，在我心上烫出几个黑乎乎的洞，把胜利和夺冠的喜悦都冲淡了，只留下心尖上一点刺痛。

 

离开伦敦之前，他趴在我胸口，吻了吻我的锁骨，软绵绵地说，“这次该我咯。阿龙输掉可不许哭鼻子。”他的手划过我的腿部肌肉，“阿龙受伤了，真可惜。”

我试着抓他头发，可是太短了，硬硬的，有些扎手。

“不能跟你最后在球场上告别，真可惜。”他抬起头来看我，眼里闪动着波光，像一只受伤的小鹿。

我心动了。

这样的阿扎尔很难让人拒绝。

“那就在床上吧。”这并不是我照常会说出口的话。我吻住他，把所有话头封堵在绵长温柔的缠绕里。

 

那天夜里，伦敦瓢泼大雨。

雨后的清晨飘着香甜的泥土味。

小男孩儿窝在我臂弯里，他总爱噘着嘴，像个小河豚。我却没有吻他。这是上瘾的事。我没有那么多时间了。

我轻手轻脚爬起床，替他做了早饭，趁着晨光熹微离开了他家。

阳光里的科尔尼永远在我心中，不久之后我将飞往意大利。一切都是命运安排，我爱他这件事，苍白又无力。

真正的告别总是悄无声息。

 

伦敦城很小，我与他在这生活了太久，理所当然的认识。可谁也不知道我们是这样的关系，是啊，即使我们分别效力的球队谈不上你死我活的死敌，但总归是竞争对手。爱意不可宣之于口，有时候连我都差点以为我们真的只是床伴。

他的耳朵很敏感。前戏的时候，只要沿着耳背，一路舔弄到他的耳垂，他就会缩起脖子，可又舍不得这要命的挑逗，偏着头往我身上凑，被情欲染得深不见底的眼睛直勾勾盯着我，他会吻我，嘴里一声一声地唤我名字。

他把右耳边的痣去掉了，留下淡淡的粉色痕迹，像烫伤后长出的新肉，我的指尖轻轻抚过，硬质指甲掐了一下，阿扎尔就打了个哆嗦。

“为什么把它去了？”

“算命的说这样能拿金球。”

我忍不住笑，我把他紧紧搂在怀里，“艾登早晚会有金球的。”

“真的吗？阿龙真的这样想吗？”小男孩突然眼里放光，兴奋地拽着我的衣角。

“当然，当然。”

“那我到时候拿金球给你下聘，嫁吗？”

我愣了神，他到底从哪学来的调戏人的话，我笑着揉揉他的肚子，“没有金球我也嫁。”

他很喜欢咬我的下唇，我猜是因为胡渣，每次我扎他的脸，他都笑着躲我，身体却软绵绵蹭进我怀里。扭着屁股向我求欢。我不是欲望强烈的人，但面对他，却总是要不够。他只要拉我的手亲我脖子咬我肩膀，我就受不了。

他一定很清楚，因为每次做完，他都会露出诡计得逞的笑，“阿龙不是说明天要训练，今天不能做吗？”

除了把他做到闭嘴，我实在没有别的办法了。

 

他今天表现太棒了，像我说过的那样，他配得上金球。尽管他打败的对手是我的家，我很难过，离开之前我终于与欧洲冠军失之交臂，但我仍然为他感到高兴。

说真的，九年前那次受伤对我的影响非常大。作为职业球员，我当然狂热地想拥有胜利拥有冠军奖杯，但我更清楚，没有什么比健康更要紧。他比我幸运，没有受过太大的伤，却有比我多的奖杯。

他经常一遍又一遍地摸我的腿，眼里温柔又悲戚。他亲吻上面浅淡的伤疤，伸出舌头舔舐，似乎这样就可以抚平我的伤痕。我相信这世上有感同身受，但我希望他永远不要真切地与我感同身受。

他要健健康康的，拿到所有奖项。兑现他的承诺，用金球给我下聘。

 

世上之事终难两全，我和他到底是对立互斥的，终究要有个人难过。

或许这就是我的命。是我在阿森纳的结局。

阿森纳沉浮许多年，又一次倒在决赛场上，我不知道如果我是健康的，能不能改变什么。看，又是因为伤病。

他在不远处同队友们狂欢，我眼里的世界却只剩黑白。

如果我没有爱过他，今夜的我会被悲伤湮没。他给了我那么一丝安慰，尽管这样的情绪不该出现在一个枪手心中。

 

他要去马德里了。

今后我们还会再见吗？

我们正大光明的相会，永远是作为对手。

意大利很好。

比起伦敦，也不过是少了个阿扎尔。

 

 

 

巴库的阳光很美，风很温柔，球迷们的掌声呼啸而来，我仿佛站在天上。

我的目光穿过人山人海，投到对手看台区，我看不见他，但他一定来了。他对那家俱乐部的爱，我比谁都清楚。

如果他在场，今天的比赛或许还有转圜的余地，毕竟他不止一次地把我淘汰掉。幸运女神眷顾了我一次，我却不敢想他有多失望。

 

我以前问过他，为什么不去更高的地方。他看起来有些生气，但还是温柔地回答我，“当你支持一家俱乐部时，并非是因为它的冠军奖杯、某位球员或者辉煌的历史，而是因为在那里你找到了自己，找到了心之所属。” 

他摸摸我的头，“每个人都有自己的路，你和我不同，你不属于伦敦，你早晚要去更远的地方。”

“那以后怎么办呢？”成年人不该问这些的，可我太爱他了，我忍不住想求个永恒。

“我永远在这里，任何时候，你回来就能找到我。”

他把一切都交给我。

可我没想到，他会被送走。像我一样，在这个夏天离开。我以为他可以终老北伦敦，成为传奇，在球迷们的爱和欢呼中走下草坪，回归普通人的生活。这对于我们这些人来说，是可遇不可求的事。但最终他也不可得。

那天他喝了酒，抱着我断断续续说了许多话，“我没什么要求，我只想留下来”，“只要他们给我合同，我甚至可以一眼不看直接签字”，“我万万没想到他们突然撤回了”，“艾登，我被自己家抛弃了。”

我吻他的脸，我都懂的。

或许他注定命中漂泊，我们都没有从一而终的幸运。

 

我与他在伦敦的最后一次幽会，是在我家。

我是个路痴。如果在他家的话，我可能没法靠自己走出那个复杂的像迷宫一样的地方。

其实不是。

怎么说呢。

去他家的时候，每一次都是他牵着我的手，领我穿过那些悠长的小巷子，我只顾着看他了，哪还记得路呢。

他会刮我鼻子，“都走了一万次啦，艾登怎么还是记不住。”

我咻地红了脸，嘴硬狡辩，“还不是怪你家设计太复杂！”

接着他就温柔地抱抱我，贴着我耳朵呢喃，“那小朋友要跟紧我哦，别丢在路上了。”

事实上，我去别人家，只要走一次就能记住那些弯弯绕绕了，不论多么复杂。可是这世上肯牵着我的手，带我回家，给我做饭，跟我做爱的男人，只得他一个。

那天晚上，他告诉我他买好了去意大利的机票。我怔了怔，然后笑着把他扑到床上，“怎么不早点说，都来不及好好送送你。”

我吵着要吃鸡蛋卷。

那是我第一次去他家，他快把厨房给炸了才做出来的难得能吃的食物。这么多年了，他厨艺精进，此刻的我却无比怀念那块黑乎乎的失败的艺术品。

他懒着不肯动，黏在我身上，抱着我不撒手，“我腿疼，不想做饭。”

他很少对我撒娇，却每次都把我吃得死死的，我小鹿乱撞，“可是我饿……”

他多的是办法喂饱我。

我一宿都没睡着，我想他也是。因为我感觉得到，黑暗里有一双眼睛一直盯着我。可我不知道如何面对他，如何面对即将到来的分别，于是我把自己缩起来，假装睡得香甜。外面下雨了，风声很大，有点冷，但阿龙滚烫的胸膛贴着我的后背，我感觉无比温暖而安心，在他怀里我什么也不要想，我闻着他的香味，同他抱在我腰上的手十指相扣。

天总会亮的。

他轻手轻脚地下了床，厨房里响起乒乒乓乓的声音。没多会儿就飘来鸡蛋炒糊的味道。

原来他都记得。

他走了，轻轻带上了门。

我终于睁开眼睛，把自己埋进被窝。柔软的棉布吸走了眼角流出来的水，艾登才没有哭。

 

今天这一切像在做梦，草坪与我的契合度是那样高，好似为我独家定制。巴库的风在我头顶穿过，星光亮堂。故事有始有终，我没有辜负他们。球迷们给我的爱太多了，挥手告别之前，我能给的只有这场胜利和奖杯。

我们都在这里从男孩成长为男人，伦敦的意义太宏大了。

我突然想到，以后的路都要一个人走了，他不会牵着我的手带我走一万遍小巷子，贴着我耳朵叫我跟紧他。

这让我有点心慌，也有点悲伤。

我不能再去想他了，知道没有结局的事，要学会放下。

 

阿紫叮嘱我去了马德里要好好训练。

我平时明明很认真诶！

再次见面也不知道是何年月了。

我终于可以前往梦中的俱乐部。

西班牙很好。

比起伦敦，也不过是少了个拉姆塞。


End file.
